


Pale Moon

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender's always cast as a villain. Harry wonders for a moment what she might think of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale Moon

Grimacing, Harry looked away as Lavender slid her tongue down the underside of his best friend's chin. Ron's hands were tangled in Lavender's hair and his eyes were screwed tightly shut. Sweater askew, Lavender's body was twisted as she sat on Ron's lap.

The hour was late, but the waning moon had not yet risen in the morning sky, and there were a few other students up groggily finishing homework in the Gryffindor common room. Ignoring the two lovers, Harry tried to concentrate on his studies. Instinctively, he looked around for Hermione, but she had disappeared to bed hours ago, something he should followed. He had stopped blushing at Ron and Lavender's more explicit displays of affection, but, honestly, their hormones were out of control.

Wearily, Harry pushed his messy hair once again out of his glasses as he stood. "I'm going to bed, Ron." As expected, the couple didn't bother looking up. Harry sighed quietly and picked up his things.

After he had gotten ready for bed, he remember that he had left a rare library book downstairs, so, annoyed, he got out of bed to get it. The common room was empty by the time he got down there, and Harry shuffled trying to find the book in the dark.

"Harry."

He turned at the whispered sound of his name. In the dark, her face hidden, stood Lavender, staring at him. "Finished with Ron?" Harry asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice."

"He went to bed," she said passively. "I forgot my sweater." She held up the rumpled red and gold argyle sweater that had somehow come off after he had left.

Harry could think of nothing to say, but couldn't think of a way to get past her. Why didn't she leave?

Slowly, she turned towards the window. Pale moonlight lit her face and flax hair as she said quietly, "The moon is up." Harry stared at her. She didn't move. He noticed that she trembled slightly in her white nightgown.

Carefully, he moved past her and mumbled, "Goodnight, Lavender."

Once more, she ignored him, as she stared out the window at the dark sky and the white moon.

As he tried to fall asleep, Harry wondered what Lavender had really been looking at.


End file.
